The Rise and Fall of Emperor Aro
by Luna rain18
Summary: This is about a dystopian society, where orphans are forced to go to war. It contains Bella, Edward, Jacob, Aro, and Victoria. All Human The year is 2300. I hope you enjoy it.


THE FALL OF EMPEROR ARO

A one act play

By Hallie C

June 6th 2012

Stephenie Meyer owns any Twilight

Copyright © 2011 Hallie C

**A/U Note: I wrote this short play, it was not about twilight but I changed it to be twilight, exactly one year ago today and I recently re stumbled upon it and thought people may like to read it. It is in play format so I am breaking that stupid mother fucking rule about play formatting which is in fact a respected format for stories. "Clears throat loudly" Shakespeare! "Cough, Cough" His stories are in what format. Play format bitches. This is nothing like Chat format, which I personally find can be done right to tell a great story as well. **

**If you could find it in your heart not to get annoyed with it and report it, I will love you forever. Don't be a Snitch!**

Scene One

CHARACTERS

ARO, 43

JEZEBEL, 37

TIME

In the future: year, 2300, early morning

PLACE

This Play is about a dystopian society, where orphans are forced to go to war. This scene takes place somewhere in a building, in Underoth. A dimly lit hallway, that leads to a secret room through what appears to be a mirror. Aro and Jezebel enter this secret room, which is medium sized and dimly lit. There is a large window that takes up most of the left wall. The thick curtain prevents light from getting in except in a small portion of it that was left open. There is two deep cranberry coloured chairs and end table in between them. A TV screen is hanging on a wall in front of the chairs.

Scene one

(Aro and Jezebel are walking through a long hallway hastily. They walk up to a mirror near the end and go through it to a secret room to conference on how a certain orphan will be killed. They are standing in the middle of the room talking)

JEZEBEL

She is causing us so much trouble; she could be the end to our world domination. We have to get rid of her.

(Aro looks as if he is not listening)

ARO

I am sorry, did you say something. I wasn't aware that you were the Emperor of Underroth

(Aro puts his left hand to his left temple)

Bella isn`t like the rest of those stupid, orphan children and I`ve grown quite fond of this girl. She still has people she cares about. It will be fun to take that all away from her slowly. Plus her parents and I had a pact and they broke that pact so she will pay a dear price.

JEZEBEL

Suit yourself; I think we should just get rid of her before everything goes down the toilet.

(Aro puts his index finger to his lips to shush Jezebel. He walks towards the window and opens the curtains a bit more and stand with his back facing Jezebel)

ARO

Now, now, everything will work itself out and there will be an entertainment factor. Orphans are supposed to be sad and unhappy but she doesn't seem that way to me. My two children will take care of the her and her wittle lover

JEZEBEL

No I refuse to let them go anywhere near here.

(Aro turns around sharply, walks quickly over towards Jezebel and hits her with her own hand)

ARO

It has already been done Jezebel so there is nothing you can do about it.

JEZEBEL

If they die then the blood is on your hands.

(Aro smiles manically)

ARO

The blood is always on my hands, I practically bath in the orphaned liquid.

(Aro laughs at his bad joke, Jezebel stares at him confused. Aro stops mid laugh and stares at her)

Why aren't you laughing, that was a really cleaver joke Jezebel.

JEZEBEL

I just don't get it Aro.

(Aro coolly puts his hand through his hair; he then puts his hands out to explain)

ARO

Well there are orphans out there right.

(Aro begins to chuckle a bit but stops and continues on)

When they die their blood is orphaned because they are dead.

(Jezebel still confused furrows her eyebrows in anger)

How can you not get it, it is quite simple. You just don't know a good joke when you hear one.

(Aro walks over to a cushy chair and sits down he then motions for Jezebel to do the same)

JEZEBEL

I guess you couldn't have picked better people for the job.

ARO

Exactly, would you like some coffee or some tea this morning and how about some eggs and toast?

JEZEBEL

Since when can we have these things, I thought they were banned due to food shortages?

ARO

Hello, future ruler of the world here, we can have whatever the hell we want.

JEZEBEL

Well then bring on the toast and eggs.

(Aro gets up quickly as if he forgot something)

ARO

No, No, No never mind that I need to get out there and address the new shipment of orphans.

(Jezebel looks annoyed)

JEZEBEL

Then what was the point of asking me?

ARO

To see how gullible you are.

(Jezebel scowls and makes sighing noise. Aro doesn't pay attention and walks out the door)

Scene two 

CHARACTERS 

ARO, 43

JACOB, 19

VICTORIA, 17

TIME

Mid-morning

PLACE

This takes place on a high platform overlooking a cafeteria full of children ranging in age from 5-18. The children are eating breakfast. Aro is addressing them from the platform. He then goes back into the hallway to talk to his children Jacob and Victoria.

(Aro struts slowly through the door to a platform overlooking a huge cafeteria. Children are eating their breakfast, when they notice Aro's presence they stop and look towards him)

ARO

Good morning one and all! I am so thrilled this morning. I would like to formally welcome you, the new recruited orphans. This war has plagued us for too long. It is time we rid our homeland from evil.

(Aro pounds his fist on the ledge)

It is not simply an honour to serve this country it is a duty. I expect nothing but excellence from you. You children are very replaceable! I will not hesitate to take matters into my own hands.

(Aro yells, then he moves his right hand into a backhanded slap motion, he then walks back into the hallway. Victoria and Jacob meet Aro in the hallway; Aro grabs their shoulders and takes them into the secret room)

ARO

Victoria, Jacob, I am so glad you have agreed to my proposition.

VICTORIA

Not that you gave us much of a choice dad but all the same this plan of yours is genius and too good to say no to.

JACOB

So where do you want us to start?

(Aro gestures for the both of them to sit down)

ARO

Well Jacob I would like you to befriend this girl.

(Aro holds a picture out to Jacob and Victoria)

These two are too close, much too close. I need you two, to spilt them up anyway possible.

(Aro begins to talk louder)

Do whatever you have to do, befriend them kill one of them if you have to. I just need one of them to break. Do the both of you get what I am saying?

JACOB AND VICTORIA

Yes, Father.

JACOB

If I may ask dad, what does there closeness have to do with anything.

(Aro looks away for a moment sighs and looks back at Jacob)

ARO

I'd rather not say but I'm in a charitable mood. It has something to do with that girl's parent's that is all I will say.

(Victoria gets up and hugs Aro)

VICTORIA

That sounds awful! We will do everything we can to get revenge. That horrid girl she doesn't deserve to live for what her parents did to you.

(Aro pats her head)

ARO

Now, Now, just do your job and don't think about me I'll be fine. Now the guards outside will escort you outside to the training area. Remember to not show off and not to act to close to one another. I've already warped Edward's brain but I am not sure how long that will last.

(Jacob and Victoria leave the room. Aro goes back to standing near the window looking out towards the training area. Aro mumbles to himself "Stupid children")

Scene three

CHARACTERS 

JACOB, 19

BELLA, 17

EDWARD, 17

TIME

Mid-afternoon

PLACE

This scene takes place somewhere outside, somewhere in Underroth. Two buildings in the background, one a hospital, the other one a cafeteria/living quarters for the orphans. Outside there is a section to run, weight section and a weapon section. Jacob's standing with a group of boys as Bella approaches them. Edward is running the track, unaware of Bella.

(Bella looks around, and spots a group of boys and approaches them)

BELLA

Have you seen a guy named Edward Cullen here?

(The boy looks blankly at Bella, goes to speak but then just walks away. Bella talks louder.)

What's your problem; I asked you a question why are you walking away.

(Bella goes to ask another boy and the same thing happens. Jacob walks up to Bella whose back is facing him, he taps her on the shoulder)

JACOB

Are you looking for someone?

BELLA

Yes, yes I'm looking for a guy named Edward Cullen, have you seen him?

JACOB

Maybe what's it to you?

(Bella walks closer to him)

BELLA

If you have seen him you need to tell me now!

(Jacob looks bored, one hand on his hip and yawns)

JACOB

What's in it for me?

(Bella looks as if she is about to cry)

BELLA

I don't know I don't have anything.

(Jacob's face drops as if her pain is his own. Bella begins to walk away, Jacob grabs her arm and Bella whirls around defiantly.)

JACOB

Look I am sorry I have seen him, he is my roommate actually. What's your name?

BELLA

My name is none of your business; just take me to him?

(Jacob spins Bella around so she is isn't facing the running track, where Edward is running)

JACOB

I haven't seen him today the guards took him somewhere this morning.

BELLA

Oh, ok then.

(Jacob extends his hand)

JACOB

I am Jacob by the way

(Bella shakes his hand)

BELLA

My name is Bella.

JACOB

That is a nice name.

BELLA

Same with yours.

JACOB

Thanks, so what brings you here?

(Bella looks blankly at him)

JACOB

It was a joke.

(Bella continues to look confused)

JACOB

Never mind, how about we train over there with the swords.

BELLA

Sure, I have never used a sword though.

JACOB

Don't worry I'll teach you.

(They walk towards the swords and Bella stares at Jacob's hair)

BELLA

Your hair looks like it has two different colors in it.

JACOB

What are you talking about?

BELLA

Nothing, never-mind.

(Bella blushes embarrassed. Jacob helps her pick a sword and stand behind her helping her with her stance. Bella turns her head to Jacob looking intently into his eyes. He quickly pulls away)

JACOB

So that is how you use a sword.

BELLA

Thank you very much for teaching me, maybe I will be able to survive this war or whatever it is that we are doing.

(Bella turns to put the sword back a streak of pain crosses Jacob's face as he realizes the Bella could die.

BELLA

Are you all right?

(Jacob stiffens up)

JACOB

Yeah, but I have to go, see you tomorrow?

BELLA

Yeah of course!

Scene four

CHARACTERS 

ARO, 43

EDWARD, 17

JACOB, 19

BELLA, 17

TIME

Morning

PLACE

This takes place in the secret room through the mirror in the hallway. Aro called Jacob to report on his progress of destroying Bella's life. After a couple of days Jacob has fallen in love with Bella and begins to plead with his father to stop trying to hurt her. Aro doesn't take this too well.

(Jacob burst into the room; Aro is standing patiently waiting facing the window with a glass of brandy. Aro looks down puts his free hand in his pocket and swirls his glass. Aro knows exactly what is going to happen.)

JACOB

Father, I just can't do it anymore, she is a sweet girl. If you won't stop I will make you.

ARO

She doesn't love you!

(Aro puts his glass down on the table and grabs the remote and the TV comes to life. Jacob takes a seat in one of the chairs.)

Edward's memory is returning, watch the security camera video.

(Jacob watches the screen)

BELLA

Edward I will always and only love you

(Bella hugs Edward)

EDWARD

I love you too, I will find a way for the both of us to get out of here and kill Aro. We won't have to fear him anymore.

(Edward grabs Bella's shoulders)

You need to stay away from Jacob. He is bad news; I think he is in on it, whatever it is. Whatever happens to us just please promise me you will stay away from him.

BELLA

I will, I promise.

(Edward kisses Bella on the cheek lightly. Aro turns off the TV, grabs his drink, takes sip, and holds out his arms out)

ARO

You see she doesn't love you she never will. I want you to get back out there and finish your job or...

(Jacob stands up and interrupts Aro)

JACOB

I won't believe it, you're a liar.

(Jacob knocks the drink out of Aro's hand)

ARO

Did you just interrupt me? Never ever interrupt me.

(Aro moves closer and pokes Jacob with his index finger)

JACOB

I want you to stop why you won't stop. What has this girl done to you, nothing not a thing.

(Jacob pulls out a knife from his back pocket and holds it behind him)

ARO

It doesn't matter what the stupid girl's family did, it is the fact that you are willing to betray your blood for some little slut who doesn't love you.

(Aro pulls out a pistol and whips it against Jacob's face. Jacob falls to the floor. He gets up slowly and stabs Aro in the chest. Aro falls to the floor and bleeds out. Jacob sits beside him and pulls out the knife and examines it.)

JACOB

She will love me; you are wrong dad, dead wrong. She will love me, I will kill Edward he doesn't deserve such a girl. I can protect her.

(Jacob whips the blade clean with Aro's shirt sleeve)

JACOB

She will love me her life depends on it.

(Jacob puts the knife back into his pocket and leaves the room)


End file.
